1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a data matching method and a data matching module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data matching is a method for detecting data corresponding to each other from among plural pieces of data, which belong to different data groups, and synthesizing or displaying the detected data as a single data group. An example of data matching is image registration. Image registration is a process to establish the correspondence between different images of the same object, which are acquired at different positions or at different times, to connect or match the different images.
Specifically, when a plurality of images is acquired by photographing the same object at different points, the object may be represented in different forms on the images. In other words, the object can be represented in different coordinate systems in the images. Here, matched parts of the images can be detected by comparing intensities, shapes or characteristics of the images. For example, a characteristic part of the object can be detected. Image registration is a method of connecting or matching multiple images using detected corresponding parts. That is, image registration processes multiple images acquired from the same object to represent the objects in the multiple images in a coordinate system.
Image registration can be used to determine temporal trend of a specific object or reconstruct a specific object three-dimensionally and thus image registration is applied to object detection, remote sensing, face recognition, etc.